flightrisingfandomcom-20200223-history
Genes/Ancient Genes
Ancient genes function in the exact same way as normal genes do except that they are bound to one breed of ancient. Each ancient breed has its own set of genes, both unique to the breed and "parallel". Parallel genes are genes that resemble those found in modern dragons and are those that older players will be most familiar with. These parallel ancient genes are available through the same type of gameplay that their identical counterparts are. Current ancient breeds are the Gaoler and the Banescale. Banescale Genes Primary Genes Banescale Primary genes currently implemented and available are listed below with the rarity of the gene in parenthesis next to it. * Basic (Plentiful) * Candycane (Limited) * Cherub (Uncommon) * Chevron (Uncommon) * Jaguar (Uncommon) * Laced (Common) * Marble (Common) * Metallic (Rare) * Petals (Rare) * Pinstripe (Limited) * Poison (Limited) * Ragged (Uncommon) * Savannah (Common) * Skink (Limited) * Tiger (Common) Secondary Genes Secondary genes affect a dragon's wings; depending on breed they may also impact a mane, fins, wattle, etc. Banescale Secondary genes currently implemented and available are listed below with the rarity of the gene in parenthesis next to it. * Basic (Plentiful) * Alloy (Rare) * Arrow (Uncommon) * Butterfly (Rare) * Edged (Common) * Mottle (Common) * Rosette (Uncommon) * Safari (Common) * Seraph (Uncommon) * Spinner (Limited) * Stripes (Common) * Sugarplum (Limited) * Tear (Uncommon) * Toxin (Limited) * Trail (Limited) Tertiary Genes Tertiary genes are unusual in that Basic is completely invisible; non-Basic tertiary genes apply a patterning or decoration to potentially anywhere on the dragon, from snout to wingtip to tail, overlaying the primary and secondary genes. Ancient Breeds were the first breeds to allow totally new line-art for the tertiary genes, allowing extreme modification of the dragon's overall appearance. Banescale Tertiary genes currently implemented and available are listed below with the rarity of the gene in parenthesis next to it. * Basic (Plentiful) * Contour (Common) * Crackle (Uncommon) * Fans (Rare) * Filigree (Rare) * Ghost (Uncommon) * Lace (Uncommon) * Plumage (Rare) * Porcupine (Limited) * Ringlets (Uncommon) * Skeletal (Limited) * Squiggle (Limited) * Trimmings (Common) * Underbelly (Common) * Wraith (Rare) Gaoler Genes Primary Genes Gaoler Primary genes currently implemented and available are listed below with the rarity of the gene in parenthesis next to it. * Basic (Plentiful) * Bar (Uncommon) * Crystal (Rare) * Falcon (Common) * Giraffe (Uncommon) * Jaguar (Uncommon) * Mosaic (Uncommon) * Phantom (Limited) * Piebald (Common) * Pinstripe (Limited) * Shaggy (Common) * Tapir (Common) * Tiger (Common) * Wasp (Rare) Secondary Genes Secondary genes affect a dragon's wings; depending on breed they may also impact a mane, fins, wattle, etc. Gaoler Secondary genes currently implemented and available are listed below with the rarity of the gene in parenthesis next to it. * Basic (Plentiful) * Bee (Rare) * Breakup (Uncommon) * Daub (Common) * Facet (Rare) * Hex (Uncommon) * Paint (Common) * Peregrine (Common) * Rosette (Uncommon) * Spirit (Limited) * Streak (Common) * Striation (Common) * Stripes (Common) * Trail (Limited) Tertiary Genes Tertiary genes are unusual in that Basic is completely invisible; non-Basic tertiary genes apply a patterning or decoration to potentially anywhere on the dragon, from snout to wingtip to tail, overlaying the primary and secondary genes. Ancient Breeds were the first breeds to allow totally new line-art for the tertiary genes, allowing extreme modification of the dragon's overall appearance. Gaoler Tertiary genes currently implemented and available are listed below with the rarity of the gene in parenthesis next to it. * Basic (Plentiful) * Blossom (Limited) * Fans (Rare) * Ghost (Uncommon) * Gnarlhorns (Rare) * Opal (Rare) * Ringlets (Uncommon) * Runes (Limited) * Scorpion (Limited) * Shardflank (Common) * Smoke (Uncommon) * Thylacine (Common) * Underbelly (Common) * Veined (Limited) * Weathered (Limited) * Wintercoat (Uncommon) Ancient Gene Items All breed-changed ancient dragons will have three Basic genes. Any ancient dragon on the site with a non-Basic gene can trace it back to an ancestor who had a gene-changing item applied to it OR has had the item applied to it itself. Players may casually refer to these items as "scrolls", not to be confused with actual scroll items such as Scrolls of Maturity. Gene-changing items are available from the following sources: * the Specialty section of the Marketplace (both treasure and gem sections) * crafted at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew stand * found as rare drops in the Coliseum Gene-changing items can also be sold/resold on the Auction House. While items sold there are frequently more expensive than obtaining them from the source, it may still be worthwhile if an item is otherwise too difficult to obtain (limited supply in the Marketplace, insufficient Baldwin level to craft, etc). Ancient Treasure Genes The following gene items are available for sale in the Marketplace for Treasure: Ancient Gem Genes The following gene items are available for sale in the Marketplace for Gems: Ancient Baldwin Genes The following gene items are available by crafting them at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew stand: Other Gene Rarity & Inheritance When offspring are produced, each gene slot has a chance of inheriting the mother or father's gene in that slot: *Offspring's primary gene can be the mother's primary gene or the father's primary gene. *Offspring's secondary gene can be the mother's secondary gene or the father's secondary gene. *Offspring's tertiary gene can be the mother's tertiary gene or the father's tertiary gene. If both parents have an identical gene in a slot, the chance of inheriting the gene is 100%. For example, if both parents have a Tiger primary gene, all their offspring will have the Tiger primary gene. In the event that the parents have different genes in a slot, the two genes' rarity determines the likelihood of one or the other being passed on. Rarer genes have lower odds of being passed on when paired with more common genes much like how breed is passed down. Basic is considered a plentiful gene while other genes are considered common to rare. Odds For the below chart, the number on the left in a cell is the chance of getting the tier on the left, while the number on the right is the chance of getting the tier on the top.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/gde/1584487#1584487 The information collected on this forum thread is on the frequency of gene inheritance through each possible pairing. For users seeking the exact results and percentages per gene or users who want to contribute data, give it a look! Release Dates *The Gaoler genes Breakup, Gnarlhorns, Mosaic, Phantom, Scorpion, Shaggy, Shardflank, Spirit, Streak, Weathered, Wintercoat, and a handful of parallel genes for Gaolers were implemented on June 8th, 2019. *The Gaoler genes Blossom and Opal were released on July 16th, 2019.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2722147 *The Gaoler gene Veined was released on November 5th, 2019.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2775239 *The Banescale genes Arrow, Candycane, Chevron, Fans, Marble, Mottle, Plumage, Porcupine, Ragged, Skeletal, Sugarplum, Squiggle, Tear, Trimmings, Wraith, and a handful of parallel genes for Banescales were released on December 9th, 2019.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2788016 *The Gaoler gene Fans and the Banescale gene Underbelly were released on January 7th, 2020.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2805317 References Category:Game